


just a little pick-me-up

by ShamelesslyPoetic



Series: Art-inspired [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Virgil is a tease, domestic LAMP, pining roman, ya ever see a boy pine so hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyPoetic/pseuds/ShamelesslyPoetic
Summary: Roman didn’t mean for this to happen, but he’s definitely not complaining.Based on art by sleepy-starling on Tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Art-inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784224
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	just a little pick-me-up

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on Tumblr so hey! Why the heck not put it here too! Especially since the tagging system here is so much better. I recently realized I have a primary flavour of mood: logince. I have wips of nearly all the ships but I noticed logince is a lot™ of those. Hm. Anyway this is not logince, tis prinxiety so without further ado, here’s the fantastical scenario that would likely never happen.

Early in the mornings the mindplace was a peaceful place to be in. 

Until the afternoon, one could revel uninterrupted in silence as the sides’ brains processed their sudden awakening. 

No gentle fluttering of the eyelashes or breaths slowly unfurling into a waking rhythm guided them out of their slumber. One moment it was total black stillness, the other poof! Showtime!

At least, that was how it went for Roman.

When one of them rose, the others usually followed to get started on their daily tasks. Though they worked together, an unspoken competition between them to cater to their center as early as possible still held.

Held for all except one. 

Roman looked to the side where Virgil stood. He was grumpier than usual in the mornings and the fact that Patton had woken him up for breakfast wasn’t helping. 

Virgil hadn’t been able to refuse the moral side’s appeal when he roused the embodiment of anxiousness with such fervor and brightness just like none of them could fare in the wake of the dad stare. 

However, that livestream My Chemical Romance had started on YouTube kept both him and Roman up well past dawn. The emo wouldn’t miss those hours for the world and the creative side, stewing in the brilliance of the tight soul just a few rooms across him, shared the sentiment. 

But there was a sacrifice to be made in a night spent wishfully fantasising, no doubt. 

Roman could clearly feel the decline of his common sense in the drooping set of Virgil’s lips, the hoodie pulled over half his head covering his dark hair, forehead pinched forward in a frown and eyes glaring into the distance. 

The prince looked down at his hands and wrung them together as he heard a thunk -- Virgil leaning against the wall. 

Roman stole a glance then quickly directed his attention to the scene in front of him, longing for any distraction. 

Patton flipped a pancake while Logan sat at the breakfast table with the book he’d been reading for the last week, both completely fixated on their tasks.

Roman wondered if anyone else besides him was so aware of the hunched in shoulders and fierce wit. He’d have wanted to nudge at his fellow side, get him going just to see the look he gave Roman, just to hear his voice warp as they exchanged quips back and forth. 

That morning, though, having read Byron the night before and barely gotten any sleep, a sort of different recklessness niggled at the creative side. Something pressing against his heart bloomed warmth that spread up and filled every thought he had to spare. He smiled as an idea barged into his mind, unwilling to counter it this time. 

As the two other sides busied themselves with their usual morning occupations, Roman slowly inched towards the grumpy emo, who might as well have had a rain cloud over his head. 

Scooting nearer till their shoulders touched, Roman’s heart beat wildly in his chest, hammering as a battering ram. 

Squeezing his eyes shut before he could call off the thought, he moved to kiss Virgil’s cheek. 

Only what he hadn’t been aware of is that the anxious side turned at the same moment to speak words that were quickly swallowed by the impact of Roman’s lips against his. 

It was just a moment, just a fleeting contact, but the prince’s mind buzzed erratically and he could swear he felt Virgil kiss him back. 

They broke apart and the creative side’s hand flew to his mouth, covering it as he stared into Virgil’s surprised brown eyes. 

Any comprehensive apology he could have formed vanished under the force of Virgil drawing forward and placing his hand over Roman’s, lowering it from his face. 

Roman’s heart lurched as the emo looked up at him again and he dropped his hand, swallowing as the blush on the one opposite him deepened in color. His own face burned with both embarrassment and anticipation as Virgil, without the utterance of one word, ran a fingertip across Roman’s chin then slowly spread his hand along the prince’s jawline, the side of his face, looping a finger in the hairs at Roman’s nape and drawing their faces closer. 

Before closing his eyes, the creative side caught a flash of teeth biting down on full, pillowy lips and he found himself forgetting how to breathe as the other’s minty breath rushed over him.

“Next time,” Virgil whispered, the scuff of his voice spiking Roman’s senses into overdrive. Everything else muffled around him as he inhaled slowly, afraid he might scare the other off. He became painfully aware of his skin stretching over his bones, his blood racing through his veins, his sandpaper dry tongue, his ears helpless to single out anything but the voice he so adored, ignoring the boiling kettle and the turn of pages in favor of paying full attention to Roman’s love. 

There was only Virgil in that moment, Virgil’s vanilla scent from the shampoo he used to relax, the press of his fingertips, the preludes of his vehemently low voice hanging between them as he tilted Roman’s head to one side. “Ask permission first, Princey.” And then away. 

The hands that had come to rest on Virgil’s shoulders staggered back as Roman’s face burned harder and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. 

Even then he couldn’t stop himself from staring, taking in bangs falling into sleepy eyes and the rest of the hair freed from Virgil’s hoodie upon his...accidental collision with Roman.

“I’m sorry!” he hastened, Virgil’s half lidded, clearly unimpressed gaze rooting him to the spot but goading his panic on. “I’m sorry! I was just, you looked so solemn and dark and beautiful like that and I know it’s probably concerning that I’m fascinated by even the way you sulk but I’ve been wanting to do that forever. I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to, it was supposed to be your  _ cheek-- _ ”

“Roman,” Virgil cut him off, lips twitching. “Stop,” he said, palms pushing against Roman’s erratically spasming chest. “Breathe.”

The creative side  _ heaved _ , but he was slowly getting his hyperventilation under control. “I’m sorry.” 

Virgil’s eyes rolled skyward.

Roman looked down to where his pale fingers were pressed, desperately hoping he couldn’t feel the frantic pulse there. 

Virgil, impervious, snarky, perfect Virgil, closed his hand around Roman’s sash and reeled him in. 

It took a moment for Roman to process what was happening as chapped lips slid against his own and his eyes fell shut again. 

He reached out and rested his shaking hands on the curve of Virgil’s lithe hips, aching to close every distance between them. His hands slipped down without his conscious input and, in all the years’ worth of pent up longing, swept the emo clear off his feet. 

“What took you so long, you idiot?” Virgil murmured against him before pulling back with a different version of that unimpressed scowl. 

Lips curled into a half-moon smile, eyes smugly sparkling, he looked ten times more gorgeous in the buttery glow trickling from the window. Too much, far more than the creative side’s foolish heart could handle. 

Even as the two sides turned to them in awe and judgement respectively, Roman was helpless to do anything but draw Virgil in and kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @shamelesslypoetic on Tumblr!  
> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are of course immensely appreciated and I hope the words are treating ya well! Also if you have any art you’d like to see adapted into written work like this please lmk. Love you, you generous souls!  
> \- Elise


End file.
